1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of simulated jewelry items for children and more particularly to a new and useful simulated jewelry item having a clear simulated gem beneath which may be placed a disc of a predetermined color to simulate a birthstone.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art known to applicants comprises the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date Issued ______________________________________ M. G. E. Rochas 1,712,171 May 7, 1929 S. A. Wittmayer 2,666,305 Jan. 19, 1954 A. Siegel et al. 3,543,535 Dec. 1, 1970 C. Collica et al. 3,983,717 Oct. 5, 1976 ______________________________________
Rochas discloses a ring having stones which may be removed by opening a door forming the bottom wall of the bezel.
Wittmayer discloses a ring having a frame which is hinged to the top of the ring and which has a plate swingably mounted therein. A first decoration is provided on one side of the plate presented to view.
Siegel et al. discloses a jewelry article base combined with a detachable ornament mounting wherein an ornament is detachably connected to a base and held in attached condition by separable, cooperably pivotal members and interchangeable locking means spaced from the pivotal members.
Collica et al. discloses a ring for housing a disc of radiation measuring material comprising a band having a circular shape; a housing integral with the band and formed in a surface thereof, the housing comprising a hollow, cylindrical section substantially normal to the band surface and terminating in an inwardly disposed annular flange which defines a substantially circular aperture. A retaining protrusion is formed on the inside of the cylindrical section and space from the annular flange is provided to retain a plurality of discs mounted in the housing in layered fashion.